Significant Violence
by Druiza
Summary: Sasuke has been chosen to be Hokage but the stress is getting to him. He needs to find away to release it. So He turns to Naruto to do that. Sad,rape,the usual if know my little work i've done.
1. Again and Again

MYA: I'vechange my name from Metallic Angel to YaoiAngel and then to Metallic Yaoi Angel

MYA: this is another story while I'm trying to write more chapters for 'I Surrender to You'. I haven't really had any ideas and I blame the cold it froze my ideas so I'm really sorry! But today me and Tim were playing Mario Cart for the wii(I won! ^_^) and listening to 'Disturbed' Violent Fetishes and just had to write it! I scare Tim with my yaoiideas *evil cliché laughter*

MYA: Well this is my first attempt at a rape so wish me luck! And if you want me to continue um just ask!

_**!!!Warning!!!: yaoi, shonen-ai, boyxboy, Manxman, ect. Some disturbing events. Abusive and pissed and ******__arrogant_ Sasuke. Rape. Blood andtorture. I guess somewhat detailed. Swearing. 

MYA: Now that's over we shall continue!

* * *

_Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you'veeverknown anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

He's done with me now, and this time it was less painful than last time. His job as Hokage is stressful and if he doesn't get it out through sex than he does it through violence.

When he finally came back he was immediately selected for Hokage by the counsel despite Baa-chan's objection. It hurt at first but when he kept whispered those sweet words over and over again it was hard to hate him and still is. We kept our relationship a secret because Sasuke wanted it to be that way, and so we did even though i didn't want to.

At first it was just a normal relationship, but…then things got worse. Sasuke pissed off Suna, well Gaara was already pissed that they chose Sasuke as Hokage. So were at war with them and a few other nations. Sasuke began to stay later and later at the office until he almost never came home. And when he did he was drunk or pissed as hell for some reason. I usually got the blunt end of that anger and rage.

Some times when his rage was less violent he would just slap me around and call me crude names, but when it got worse he would punch, kick, slap, slam, and any other formof torture he could think of. He would evn rape me afterwards but that somewhat of a rare occasion. The Kyuubi could heal must of the worst damage Sasukedid but he could never heal the mental or emotional damage Sasuke causes.

I think Sasuke doesn't hold back when hurting me because he knows the Kyuubi will heal me. So he can do all he wants without any repercussions.

The sad thing is I don't, nor can hate him. Sasukewas raised this way the same way I raised not to hate but loveall those that hate me. And no matter how much he hurts me I will always love him. Call me naive if you want.

_How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth  
Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

God, I hate Ino's moans, her cries of pleasure. It sounds as if a seal has been molested, set on fire, raped, killed, and then raped again. But I only use here for a release when my toy is being repaired. Besides I could use her as much as I want. I sent her husband, Shikamaru, out on a long mission that should even take some time for him.

Sometimes Sakura, She became my assistant, asked how I could sleep at night with what i do.

She caught me and Naruto going at it in the office, and then me and Ino in the hall. I threatened her that she would lose her rank, marked as an S class nin and be thrown out of Konaha if she ever told someone. That shut her up quickly.

To be honest it's hard to sleep peacefully at night. I get haunting dreams from all my lies, from all that I have done. And it pisses me off to no end!

I came home angry at my guilty thoughts in my head and I needed to get rid of them. Now.

_You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast  
That you're trying to hide  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up_

I found Naruto laying on our bed napping. I yanked him up by his hair and punched him in the gut as hard as I could. He went flying and slammed into the wall leaving a very large dent.

I heard a bone breaking from the impact, and Naruto released a pain filled cry from being awoken so roughly.

I reached for a kunai and stalked towards Naruto and yanked up by his hair once more. I slowly dragged the kunaidown Naruto's left cheek leaving a nasty gash.

Blood weld up quickly and rolled down his face in streams. His blood was mixed with a few tears as Narutocried out once more.

Naruto never says anything during this time, and only afterward he whispers "I love you." It pisses me off!

I want him to hate me, to loath me for what I've done to him! It just seems like it would be alright when I do this if he hated me!

I know soon Naruto will snap and when he does I can finally stop all of this. It's just building up until he hits his breaking point.

But right now it's my turn unleash my rage that he caused! It's all his fault!

I dropped him and then kicked him hard enough to hit the bed. His back arched from the source of pain.

I threw the kunai accurately and hit his hand and cutting straight through and pinning his hand to the floor.

Naruto wailed in agony from the immense pain in his hand. Marching over I stomped on the kunai sending it further into his hand. He let out scream at that. With the other foot I kicked Naruto's leg jerking it into an impossible angle. With that kick it also jerked Naruto's whole body tearing his hand up the rest of the kunai.

Naruto shrieked in absolute agony. I grinned knowing that Naruto has almost reached his limit from how loud he was getting.

Picking him up, I tossed him onto the bed, and ripped of his clothes. Seeing him in pain got me aroused.

Undoing my pants and tossing them aside followed by the rest of my clothes. I crawled over to Naruto grinning sadistically. Naruto had this look of absolute terror and…damn it! Love again!

And that pissed me off. I quickly plunged in. Not waiting for Naruto to adjust I pulled out again and sharply thrust back in. it was dry at first but the bleeding from Naruto's ass helped make it slicker.

I could tell Naruto was just waiting for me to finish fast as I usually do, but… I felt particularly sadistic today.

I slowly pulled out and gently thrust back in. it as if we were making love. And I had to laugh at that.

Naruto was slowly fading in and out of consciousness so I knew I had to hurry this up if i wanted a release.

I did a few quick thrust and then some deep ones and I finally came. Pulling out I watched as blood and semen dripped out and pooled into a slight pinkish puddle. Naruto had passed out after coming and the bed was soiled with blood and semen. And I went to go sleep in the guest bedroom.

Let Naruto sleep in his blood and filth. I'm the Hokage I shouldn't have to. I fell asleep only to awake to do the same damn thing over again and over again.


	2. The Fool's Mask

MYA: I decided to continue this do to favorites and some ideas rolling around in my head. But mostly to **JSinuYasha's **review! ^_^ It made me happy. Tell me what you might like to see here and I'll try to include it. And there is talking in this chapter! Yay talking!

MYA: I'd like to Thank Malevolent Onyx Dragon, 5CutePanda5, BelieveInDreams, knickknack (your Penname made me laugh. I like it), Cecilebakura, YaoiFanGirl5678, and JSinuYasha for Favorting.

_**!!!Warning!!! Yaoi. More Rape. And pretty much the same as chapter 1's warning.**_

MYA: i just relized i forgot the diclaimer. does any care? probably not, but just to be sure....forget it im lazy. oh and before i forget i really really hate sakura and i like sasuke but for this story it reversed. but im tired of seeing just sasuXnaru but should i keep it that or who should "save" Naruto?

MYA: This inspiration for this chapter is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence .

* * *

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up again in immense pain, and I could feel what Sasuke did to me last night as I sat up despite my body's protest. Looking at my hand I saw that it was mostly healed thanks to the Kyuubi. The only sign of what Sasuke did was the pain and scar.

I couldn't really tell what happened last night but I had a pretty good guess If the absence of my clothes. Even though I didn't and don't drink, surprising with what I go through day in and day out, my head feels like it's going to split in two.

I sighed and decided to get up instead of delaying the inevitable. I knew I need a shower so I started with that. After I was done I dressed in long sleeved semi-loose black shirt and pant. I never wore my head band in the house, because Sasuke always mocks and tells me that I'm not worthy to be a leaf ninja.

The next thing I did was bundle up the soiled bed sheets and wash them later. I had to make Sasuke's breakfast or else I hear about it later. It didn't take too long to cook and it was only 6:20. I needed to wake Sasuke up at 6:40.

So I have 20 minutes to myself. I just sat at the table resting my head until there was a knocking on the door. With a sigh I opened it to reveal Sakura.

She smiled, "Good morning Naruto"

I gave a small smile back, "Morning. What bring you here?"

She stepped, "I have an urgent mission for Sasuke and it involves you."

Suddenly a sleepy but angry voice spoke up, "To bad he can't go."

We both turned to find Sasuke wrapped with a towel around his middle and hair dripping. He had a scowl on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"You have to send him. It's a mission straight from the council, and they picked him specifically, and he's the only one you haven't sent. Any others aren't due until later," Sakura protested.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "So? Let the old farts wait."

Sakura frowned at Sasuke's attitude, "But it's and S class urgent mission and if you don't send Naruot they will get suspicions about what you've been up to."

Sasuke's scowl worsened and I suddenly got a bad feeling, "Fine I'll think about," he paused and the glared and Sakura, "don't you have somewhere to be?"

She nodded and placed the mission file on the counter and then quickly left. She knew what Sasuke's message was, 'Get out or your dead.'

Sasuke stalked towards Naruto. He slapped his straight across the face sending him into the table. Naruto grabbed the edges to balance himself.

The breakfast Naruto prepared was then knocked on the floor from him hitting the table. And Sasuke smirked at this.

"Looks like your have a mess to clean up. And after all I do for you; you go and ruin my breakfast," Sasuke had this evil glint in his coal eyes, "You'll just have to make up for it."

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I tried to get away but Sasuke Picked me up and tossed me on to the table not so gently either. Even though I knew what was coming next I still tried to get away.

"What? You're not trying to repay me for my ruined breakfast? And after I considered going easy on you."

I whimpered when He put pressure on the leg he broke last night but I didn't answer him. I tried to roll away again but he quickly pinned me down.

"Damn ungrateful bitch. And after all I've done for you this is how you repay me?" he told me while pulling out two kunai from where I couldn't tell.

He held down my left hand above my head and thrust the kunai through my hand and most of the table. He did the same with the other hand. I cried out in pain as he pulled down my pants.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip even though every time I moved the pain in my hand intensified.

"Keep moving and I'll do the same to your legs as I did to your hands," Sasuke grunted.

I froze at his words and decided just too simply give up and lie there limply in pain. He grinned and dropped the towel he was wearing. He was already erected. I guess Sasuke must have thought of this beforehand.

Without warning or lubrication he plunged in and continued at a rough pace. Pulling out slowly the thrusting in harshly. Again I could feel the blood seeped out of me which gave him some sort of lubrication.

With his rough thrust I was in a lot of pain, and with every jerk of Sasuke's hips thrusting into me it moved my whole body which moved my hand up and down in somewhat of a crude mock action of what he was doing to me.

Sasuke harshly gripped my hips and started to pound into me faster than before. That was the signal he was coming.

I felt Sasuke release into me and it drip out onto the table, but Sasuke was still hard. He was smiling sadistically at me.

"I'll be coming into the office late today. I need some time say 'goodbye'." And with that he picked me up kunai and all, which ripped a scream out of me, and threw me onto the black leather couch.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore_

Need to say Sasuke never came in that day and after he _finally_ finished and passed out on the bare mattress. I had to stay awake and prepare for my mission.

After packing all that was necessary; I began to clean up the mess Sasuke caused this morning, and wash the soiled sheets.

I hung the sheets up to dry and set to start working on cleaning the table, the couch, some of the walls, and the area around the bed. When I finished cleaning it was 3:00 in the morning.

I realized I didn't even know what the mission was. So I went to the kitchen and picked up the file and flipped through it.

And with a gasp I now knew why they had picked me out of everyone else for this mission.


	3. Getting Away

MYA: I feel loved I woke and checked me e-mail, 13 messages form fanfiction at one time!! But none from my friends T.T.

MYA: Now you get to see me with caffeine in me this morning. ^_^ tehe

MYA: Okay I done now. I'd like to thank a few people again for either review, favorite story, or story alert. Her they are: leticia79, Pervy Sage91 , UrSanity (no I don't have any sanity It left me.), Mary-before I became a member (I don't really get your name, sorry.), kit572 (yay kit! *glomp*), JSinuYasha (thank you for reviewing again), blueberry (the funny thing is I ate a blueberry bagel while typing this.), and bluepup888 (did you eat too many blueberries?)

MYA: Yeah, I'll mostly likely comment on your pen name. Well any who. I'm going to commit murder to my friend; he killed my phone! Now I have one that you can't hear from unless you have it on speaker. *Sigh* now on with the story. Oh and the purple lip stick thing came from my purple nails, I got bored.

_**!!!Warning!!! fluff. Cursing/swearing/profanity not much though. **_

MYA: This chapter is inspired by "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. A very repetitive (very repeating) song so I left out some of those parts but left the main ones.

* * *

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said  
"If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life"_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

In the top left corner was a mug shot of Gaara, and as read down the page it contained lists of Gaara strengths and some weakness. They wanted me to kill him, and they knew if they sent I probably won't come back. It will be like killing two birds with one stone.

But…could I really kill him? He's like my best friend, and…and I sort of had a crush on before I was with Sasuke. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to just leave and never come back.

It was nearly five in the morning and I had a few minute to decide whether I was going to stay or leave. And with a big breath I decided…I was going to leave. I just couldn't put up with Sasuke's abuse anymore.

I was going die by his hand if he kept this up. And if he thinks I don't know that he has been sleeping with Ino; god he's dead wrong. I saw he had a hickey on his hip and I know he'll never let me do anything like that to him and who else has purple lipstick?

I know I have nothing of value he took everything I owned. So what I've packed should last me awhile. I untied my head band and placed it on the counter, and I picked up my sack and set off for the south gate.

I was at the gate and I was debating whether to simply walk out or jump over on the side. When I got close enough to see who was guarding the gate I made up my mind then. Iruka and Pervy Sage, the last two people I never wanted to see me do this.

I quickly retreated and left through the far, far left wall. I would take about three day to reach Suna and about two hour for Sasuke to wake up, realize I left, and organize and search party or hunt for me. So I decided to took pick up my pace and use the Kyuubi's chakra to move twice as fast and arrive at Suna in a day and a half. Well, without any brakes.

**xXxXxXx Imaginative time skip to about mid-day xXxXxXx**

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life

Even with the Kyuubi's chakra I was still getting tired. I hadn't had a chance to rest after Sasuke finished with me, and therefore I was beginning to get exhausted and my leg still hurts every once and a while. I knew I need to rest so I summoned a shadow clones and told them to take several different paths but the one I was taking.

After they set off I headed towards the nearest river and took a quick bath. I let my clothes hang out to dry while I slipped on a crimson tank top and white pants. I unrolled my sleeping bag and lay down to rest for awhile.

**xXxXxX A few hours earlier with Sasuke xXxXxX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I awoke soar after my fuck feast with Naruto to find that bitch nowhere in sight and I couldn't hear him moving about in the apartment.

Groaning I got up and pulled some pants before shouting, "Naruto!"

When I didn't get a response it ticked me off. I went out into the den/kitchen area only to find it spotless. He must have cleaned up the damn mess he made.

I went to grab some water when I spotted Naruto head band on the counter next to a pile of ashes of what I'm guessing was the mission folder Sakura left.

"Damnit! That little fucker left. He actually had the balls to leave? I'll just show what happens when you leave me"

**No P.O.V.**

Sasuke quickly geared up in his Hokage outfit and left for the tower. When he arrived Sakura was waiting for him. With a quick pace he headed for his office with Sakura on his heels.

"Where were-"Sakura started before she was cut off by Sasuke.

"What was the mission?" he demanded.

"Nani?" she replied confused.

"The mission for Naruto. What was it?!" He shouted at her.

Sakura was trembling at Sasuke's rage, "I-I don-n't kn-now. Only the councilmen Jsuin, he was the one who assigned it, and he said if you asked about he would say he never heard of it."

Sasuke turned and face the village from the window. "I want every tracker, anbu, anyone to find him they have two months to find him," Sasuke declaired.

Sakura nodded the headed to inform everybody of the Hokage's decision.

**xXxXxXx Another Imaginative time skip to about mid-day xXxXxXx**

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

I watched him sleep waiting for my chance to strike. I knew I had to get now or else the Konaha nin were going to get him.

* * *

MYA: Another cliffhanger because I keep getting interrupted every time I try to write and I'm done! So the next chapter is going to go up soon! Loves you all. and i don't usually like anthour notes at the end so.. yeah.

BYE!! =^_^=


	4. Already Gone

MYA: Yay another chapter! I got a new nickname! It's Emo fox-chan or neko-chan so you can call me either! I am hyper right now because I am eating a Hershey's bar.

MYA: to JSinuYasha, I named that councilman from last chapter after you because you is very awesome! And there I will share my chocolate with you. This chapter is brought to by the xamethystxmichirux YouTube channel.

MYA: Shameless advertising! :D but the song in this chapter is "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

MYA: I loves you all. Now I'm going to skip the warning because I am in school. But you can probably guess what's in it…but I think I got everyone but if I didn't I is very sort I wil thank you next chapter sorry! Thank you 1228, Mary-before I became a member, XxyaoianimeXX, KawaiiGeek, and blueberry (thank for the bagel tip I will try it)… Nya~

* * *

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

**No P.O.V.**

"Naruto, Naruto wake up," the mysterious person whispered to as he tried to wake up Naruto by shaking him.

Naruto just grumbles and shook the hand off and then rolled over. The guys sighed, giving up on trying waking him. He gathered Naruto's stuff and then picked up Naruto and left with him.

**xXxXx With Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi xXxXx**

"Why did Naruto just up and leave like this?" growled in frustration as he tried to sniff out Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed as he tried to think of any place Naruto could run off to. Neji tried to scout for any trace of Naruto with his byakugan, and Kakashi sebt his nin-dogs out on the false trails Naruto created.

"I don't know Kiba but complaining won't help us any," Shikamaru stated.

Suddenly Akamaru began to bark breaking their concentration.

"What did he say Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Akamaru says that Naruto went off towards the left and then stops and the other side of the river," Kiba informed the rest.

Kakashi nodded, "Then lets head out."

**xXxXx Back with Naruto and Mystery guy xXxXx**

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I yawned and awoke to the wind in my face and someone gripping me hard. I tried to move but held me so I couldn't shift without falling so I just laid there until he stopped. For some reason I didn't panic. Might be because of my unusual instincts due to the Kyuubi. Without actually meeting someone I could tell what kind of person they are and their intentions.

I was a couple of hour and, if I guessed right, it was about midnight when the guy stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" the man asked

I could finally move and I looked up to Kankuro and gasped which must have alerted him that I was Awake.

"Hey look who's up, "Kankuro said as he stood me up right.

"What's going on? Why did kidnap me?" I asked him

"Well Gaara asked me to,"

"Okay but why?"

"The elders and Gaara were talking about the upcoming war and you name was mentioned a lot. So he got worried and asked if I could see if you would join Suna," he explained as he started a small fire.

We both sat down around the fire and warmed up.

"Oh…" was my oh so intelligent response.

"Yeah…Gaara seems a little protective of you," Kankuro said as an afterthought.

I blushed and then smiled sadly at how much Sasuke cares about me. I guess Kankuro doesn't really know how to deal with emotions so he said this.

"You know, the Gaara talks about you one would think he likes you." Kankuro grinned

I blushed as a picture of Gaara flashed through my mind.

"And by your blush you do to."

I shook my head, "No I don't"

"Oh yes you do. And you would be a good match for Gaara. Not that one kid, what's his name?"

"Sasuke," I supplied helpfully.

"Yeah Sasuke."

"Well, look at who we found here,"

I gasped looking at them standing there.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

MYA: Sorry for any misspelled names, places or anything else and OOC (out of character). Sorry its short (well to me it is). Also sorry for bad spelling and grammar, I try to fix it but I fail, horribly.

MYA: This is part one part is coming up later. Another cliff hanger!

MYA: I have a question, what do you think about mpreg? Major time skips? Major/minor changes in characters appearances or personalities? Please let me know! ^_^ ja ne~


	5. Already Found

MYA: I has another chapter! *waves it around until the wind blows it away* NOOO!!! Tim fetch!

Tim: Meow!

MYA: As you can see my kitty (actually a person) is with me! Say hi!

Tim: hiss!  
MYA: *slap* bad kitty *throws Tim in the street*

Tim: Meow! Nya!

MYA: and now Tim is up for adoption if you want tell me! The first to ask for him he's yours!

Tim: meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MYA: he's male….any fans of yaoi can make him do _anything. _Not house trained but you could use bondage or S&M to train him.

Tim: *telepathy* no, not anything, maybe anyone…… *

MYA: JSinuYasha you want him? Well any who onto more important things…

Tim: _**!Warning! Including Fluff and Lime!**_

MYA: I'd like to thank JSinuYasha, Cecilebakura, Chu545, Mary-before I became a member, LadyGhost92, afallenheart , StarCrazy101, Hidaniscute16, skyglazingMaro (sky glazing? Like doughnuts?) And I think that's it!

Tim: *cowers in corner **telepathy * I dun like them! HALP! *

MYA: this is inspired by "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter

Tim: * Hopes you loves * :D

* * *

_All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?  
_

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

**No P.O.V.**

Standing there was Hinata and Tsunade. Tsunade looked pissed and Hinata looked sad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brat?!" Tsunade yelled.

She jumped down from the tree and she left a small crater when she landed, and Hinata followed . She tried to get closer to Naruto but Kankuro threw a kunai and stopped her.

"Naru-naruto why are yo-you doing th-this?" Hinata asked timidly.

Naruto ignored both of them and just stood behind Kankuro.

"Well? Brat, why?!"

Kankuro knew that Tsunade could beat the bloody shit out of him, and so he had to act fast. Reaching to his pouch and pulled out a little yellow ball.

Tsunade glared and tried to move but Kankuro was a little bit faster. He threw the yellow ball which covered the area with a pale yellow gas .

Before Tsunade or Hinata could move they were knocked unconscious, and Naruto and Kankuro fled quickly.

Naruto looked over to Kankuro, "It won't kill them right?"

"No, just knock them out for five days and they won't remember anything."

**xXxXx Another time skip to the arrival at Suna xXxXx **

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was now standing in front of the Kazekage's, Gaara's, door. Kankuro had shown me the way and then left me.

I guess Gaara got tired of waiting because he opened the door himself. He was taller than me so I had to look up at him. I blushed at his intense gaze.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked

I shook my head and walked into the huge office. Gaara shut and locked the door behind him.

"Thanking you for listening to my brother."

I smiled at Gaara, "I was coming here anyway."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at me, "And why is that? You would never abandon your village without a really good reason."

I hind my hands behind my back quickly but Gaara saw the movement and held them. He looked down to find the scars Sasuke left.

"Let me guess the Uchiha brat did this?" he asked harshly.

Ashamed I looked away and nodded.

"Why?" he demanded

"H-he says he owns me and he loves me. He was just angry," I tried and failed to defend Sasuke.

"This is not love Naruto, I know you know. He was just using you for sex and a release."

I tried to deny but the tears and guilt of the truth came anyway, and then he leaned forward and kissed me while his other hand wrapped around my waist. I could feel his hand sliding downward.

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I slipped my hand into his pants only to find that Naruto wasn't wearing any boxers. I smirked at hearing Naruto's gasp as my hand trailed down his thigh.

Naruto thrust his hips up trying to get me to touch his arousal. Instead I cupped his ball and began to massage them.

Naruto broke away from the kiss and begged me to do something.

"Please, please Gaara, " whined

"Please what?" I said teasing him by running my hand lightly around the base.

"Please," he panted with need.

"You if you don't tell me what you want me to do, I guess I'll have to what I want," this time I lightly squeezed the base.

"God Damnit Gaara! Touch me! Jack me off! Just make me cum!" Naruto yelled in desperation.

"Gladly," I told him

I gripped his length and ran my hand up to the tip and pinched it while twisting my hand.

"Unnn," Naruto mewled thrusting into my hand.

I pulled my hand away which earned a whine of displeasure from Naruto. I gripped his pants and yanked them down. Dropping to me knees I was staring at Naruto's arousal in front of me.

I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the underside. Coming back to the tip, I leaning forward and took the tip and most of the member into my mouth. Naruto let out a surprised gasp at my action.

I reached around with my hand and quickly thrust in two fingers while Naruto was distracted. Naruto gripped my hair tightly in surprise and support.

"Oh dear Kami! Gaara!"

I smirked around the member in my mouth and chuckled which sent vibrations through it and thrust my fingers in and out of Naruto. I Hollowed my cheeks as I sucked hard at the same time my finger pressed hard against Naruto prostate.

That must have done it for him because my mouth was filled with mostly bitter but somewhat sweet tasting. I swallowed all that Naruto gave me without missing a drop.

I pulled away and pulled up Naruto's pants and stood up.

Naruto had the reddest blush I've ever seen which made him look even cuter than usual. And I couldn't help but lean down and kiss him again.

"If you let me Naruto I'll take care of you. I'll love you like a person should. Not like that Uchiha bastard," I told laying my heart out for him to either take or destroy it, "will you let me?"

Naruto looked up and his azure eye shining like he was about to cry, "Gaara I…"

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do

And every day  
You're in my head  
I want you to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

* * *

MYA: Another cliff hanger aren't I evil?


	6. Sorry from MYA

MYA: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! *bows* the internet was down and I was looking for the note book that held my stories! But they should be up soon I promise!

Oh! I have a new obsession! Lm.C, they're a band! Its j-pop and they are awesome!!! I'm evening writing a fanfiction about them!

Well anywho im going to update soon! Sorry again!


End file.
